Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.4017$
Answer: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{4}$ : there are $0$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{4}$ , there is $\exponentColor{1}$ digit to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.4017 = \leadingColor{4}.017 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-1}}$